


His Father's Assistant

by Mosqueeches



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Half-demon OC, Half-demon OC does not know what the hell she is, Maternal love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosqueeches/pseuds/Mosqueeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Meredith Mathers, I worked for the Phantomhive family for over ten years but I was let go from their employment a night before Ciel's tenth Birthday. After hearing word what has happened to the family, I traveled back to London to reclaim my old post as the protector of Ciel Phantomhive, the boy whom I love like a son. There has to be a way out of this contract?</p><p>(This is a new version of a story I have previously written and posted on Fanfiction.net under the username Washu-the-powerful. This story does not heavily focus on romance but does contain tension between the characters, and warning that this timeline follows the anime about sometime after the Jack the ripper arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"One day, a very long time ago. I was found unconscious in the street and though I had no memory, no idea who I was. He took me in, and gave me a purpose." Whispered the maid, her hands holding the boy close as they sat together in the rocking chair. With hazel eyes she gazed down at the sight of a relaxed Ciel in her lap, his small frame easily snuggling into her own. At the age of nine he was still so small, still so innocent. The loving maid wrapped her hands around the boy a little tighter, her left moving upwards to stroke her young master's hair, cherishing this moment while it lasts.

 __________

 

It was evening and the sun was setting, leaving the streets dim and workers were out lighting the lanterns that rose high above the roads. A woman who was of average height, walked alone in the street, wrapping a gray shawl tightly around herself she pressed on, filled with a purpose as she recalled her destination. The sound of two inch heels clicked against the stone floor, each click recalling back memories of when she use to walk these streets weekly and always with a certain man at her side, beckoning her along. Lost in thought, the auburn haired woman trudged on in the dark streets, not noticing that not only had she almost passed her destination. It was only till she caught the scent of formaldehyde did she stop in her tracks and turn back around to the entrance that lead to the Undertaker.

With a steady knock and a firm push of the door, the plainly dressed woman entered the dark and bizarre looking room, the door shutting behind her and as it did, she could feel the present fade behind her like as if it was a candle, snuffed out in exchange for something sinister.

As the bells rang with their light chime, a coffin that was propped up against the wall opened with a creaking sound and the first thing she noticed was the long, black finger nails that gripped onto the door of the deathbed, being followed by large slender hands and a familiar voice. "Ah… Ms. Mathers, what grace has been bestowed upon thee to witness your return. Tell me, you've come to finally be fitted for a coffin? …I'll be sure to measure twice." Purred the man, his long gray hair swaying forward as he made his way out of the black deathbed. With a sly smirk he began to close the distance between them, an uneasy feeling building in the room as the taller figure took step after step closer, analyzing the lady before him. "I have come to get information. I would appreciate it if you could be the source," spoke the woman, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she turned to follow the Undertaker, taking a step back or two as he drew closer. "Oh Meredith, you remember the price don't you? You know what I want, what I like to hear," Teased the Undertaker, his pointer finger waving back and forth at her as another smirk formed on his lips and tsk sound was made, scolding her like a child.

With a small frown, the woman loathed the day she ever had to do this again but in order to attain the information, there is no other way. With the most piercing look she can give, she undid the shawl that was bound around her shoulders, revealing her faded blue knee length coat and began to unbutton the bottom three buttons, giving her slack as she began to pick up her skirt in her hands, and with a bow she curtsied to the undertaker, putting on a fake smile meant to charm and with the most excited voice she asked his most favorite question.

 

"Please, sir! Will you take me to bed?" Asked Meredith, her fake voice echoing from the walls only to be replaced by the sounds of mad laughter.

 

There she stood, still holding her skirt in her hands as she watched the tall once imposing undertaker on the floor in giggles, tickled absolutely pink at the sight of her begging. "Oh how I missed that sound! One day Darling, maybe if you play your cards right," teased the man, giggling erupting from his mouth once more. With a frustrated look, Meredith dropped her skirt and angrily she wrapped her shawl around herself once more, feeling dirty for succumbing to the undertaker. "I was playing a part, don't think any of it was true," huffed Meredith as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the urge to kick the laughing man in front of her.

 

"Even so my darling… Of all people you picked me."

 

"I was playing a part in a brothel, what did you expect me to do!"

 

"Well you were very convincing, my dear."

 

"Shove it."

 

"Oh where would you like me to put it, my darling?"

 

Meredith shot the undertaker another glare, a flash of anger showing on her face before being replaced with frustration. "Just tell me what happened" she muttered, moving to take a seat at the coffin, eyeing the undertaker that refused to move from his spot on the ground before her. There his wide smile grew smaller and with a sing song voice he chirped a song. "I'm afraid my dear will have to be specific, many a changes happened since ye left."

 

"Just tell me what happened that night." Demanded the former maid, her thoughts of the past beginning to swirl in clouds inside her mind.

The sight of a nine year old Ciel running to hug her came to sight in her mind, only to be replaced by the sudden image of Vincent and Rachel, standing side by side and as she tried hard to remember her former master's smile, all she could see instead was smoke. Smoke and ash. "Please Undertaker, tell me what happened that night, what became of them."

 

And as the undertaker spared no details, he recounted how the night after she left, the Phantomhive estate went up in flames, the bodies of Rachel and Vincent were found and yet Ciel was missing for three years before turning up one day, with a new butler and the house rebuilt like nothing has ever happened. "How could that be? He'd be only 13? He can't be expected to carry out the duties by himself!"

 

"On the contrary dearie, his new butler accompanies him. He's quite the assistant."

 

"But he's still a child… Where was he? How did he rebuild the estate; after such a fire surely it's impossible," whimpered Meredith, her feelings starting to get the best of her as the information of the death of her beloved master and his wife being confirmed. And the unknown fate of Ciel weighing on her mind heavily.

 

"If only I hadn't left, I should have stayed behind. I should have done something…" she muttered to herself, her hands gripping the coffin tightly, knuckles going white as her nails began to peel at the wood, easily scratching the surface as the worst possible scenarios ran though her head. 

"Such strength in those nails of yours, why I'd be eviscerated after you were through with me." Teased the Undertaker, a smile breaking out on his face as he watched the claw marks get deeper into the wood, know that his joke began to just further frustrate the woman but it also distracted her from her troubling thoughts. "Come Dearie, you may sleep here tonight. I don't think the new master of the Phantomhive estate would appreciate a visitor this time of night. No matter how juicy the surprise would be, it would ruin the tension."

 

Meredith threw another glare at the man before her, still laying on the floor he gave another grin, as mad as a hatter but as soft as a hare, he was quick to get her angry but also considerate in an odd way. The woman didn't flinch or pull away as the Undertaker reached out to grab her ankle, his long nails curling around the woman's thin flesh.

 

"I know what you're thinking… best not do it, not the right time my Darling, I know you have trouble being subtle but you'll have to try," warned the goofy man, with a quick fluid moment he raised himself from the ground, replacing his hand not on her ankle but to reach for her shawl that was loosely wrapped around her shoulders and without a word he began to lead her away from the shop side of the building, Meredith followed along, tired from a long journey and travelling across an ocean only to come back to terrible news. It was only a few moments later did a giggling ring through the hall as the undertaker teased her again.

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but tonight I shall not be joining you in bed."

 

"I'd rather sleep in one of your coffins than share a bed with you."

 

"That could be arranged, they're quite comfy you know."

 

It was only hours later did the auburn haired woman raise up in bed, a thin blanket of sweat escaping from her as she recovered from her nightmare. The sweet image of her final night with Ciel came echoing back, the way he snuggled closer into her as she rocked them both in the chair, how he was falling asleep to her story, the explanation that was meant to lead to her goodbye instead turning into a bedtime tale.

"So I came to work for your family, and your father gave me the best gift I could possibly have… You know what it is?" Whispered Meredith as she rocked Ciel in the chair, after a sleepy shake of the head no, Meredith placed her finger on the tip of her master's button nose and gave him a little smile as she mouthed the word 'you.'

Then suddenly the memory changed, the memory turning into a nightmare as she realized that the house was on fire and Ciel was nowhere in sight. As the maid ran down the smoking halls, she ran fast, checking every room she could think of and yet when there was no one she found herself trapped, the flames licking at her ankles and the sound of Vincent's and Rachel's screams echoing through the house was what forced her from her madness.

 

Now with an urgent need, Meredith redressed into her clothing, pulling on that old faded blue coat and quietly, she opened the windows in the bedroom and gave a look back at the bed, thinking of the Undertaker's words before she leapt from the window, making her away into the road of the street and like an instinctual tendency she knew which way to go, always being able to find her way back home.

"I'm so close… Please… Just let me see…" Meredith muttered to herself, as if in a trance she was like a beast, going in for the kill, taut and controlled muscles carrying her across roof tops and ever closer to the outskirts of London, closer to home.


	2. Chapter 2

  
An hour later, Meredith arrived at the grounds of Phantomhive manor, easily hopping over the gate to get a better look at the mansion she hasn't seen in four years. "It looks bigger than I remembered," muttered the former maid as she tentatively drew closer, the bright moon illuminating her way as she recalled the way to the service quarters, deep breaths escaping her as she was calming down from the physical exertion that she was no longer accustomed to, only to enter another form of stress. Her walk along the grounds went undisturbed, the sight of the garden, the walls and the recalling of which room was located where was like calling upon the memories of a ghost.

Circling the mansion, her hand was lazily dragging along the wall, little patterns being made as she fell into thoughts as memories resurfaced.

"Meri! Come play with me!" Begged Ciel, his joyful smile turning into a frown as he pouted for his favorite maid to dump her chores in exchange for him. Soft fists balling up the fabric of her skirt as he tried his hardest to drag her away from sweeping. With a small smile Meredith turned to eye the child, ready to deflect his pleas and cries for attention. "You know I can't my Lord, your mother asked me to clean for your birthday celebration. You're growing up so quickly… To think you're turning ten years old tomorrow, soon you'll be too old to play with me anymore," recalled Meredith, her eyes narrowing in a tinge of sadness as she does not look forward to that day at all.

"That's not true Meri! You're the most fun of the maids! I won't forget about you…" whimpered Ciel, his big blue eyes working their charm as he tried to conjure up fake tears, small hands reaching higher as he tried to wrap his arms around his maid's waist.

Just as easily as the memory came, it left… flittering out of her mind like a butterfly dancing in the sky.

Out of renewed concern, Meredith walked along the path in the garden, eyeing the master bedroom where Ciel would surely be if he is truly the new head of the house.

"I suggest you stop there, Miss. I'm afraid we're not expecting company tonight."

In an instant Meredith turned to look behind her, shocked that someone was able to sneak up on her and even more so as she took in the appearance of this man. In the moonlight his eyes seemed to glow, and he looked eerily similar to someone she once knew. Meredith took a step away from this man, her eyes never leaving his as he stared with such an intense look.

"Who are you?" Meredith hastily asked him, her eyes narrowing as she moved to put more space between them.

"I should be asking you that question, you are on Phantomhive property and I'm afraid if you do not cooperate, I shall have to escort you off the premises."

This strange man's voice was as smooth as silk and was equally rich as he so eloquently threatened her. The former maid was taken back by his appearance, his suit obviously suggesting that he is a servant here and his silver pocket watch giving away his important role as the head butler. But something was off about him, his sly smile and his nearly glowing eyes, it all seemed so dangerous, like a tiger who gazes with hunger through the bars of a cage. Meredith steeled herself and prepared for any sort of trouble as he seemed extraordinarily different than anything else she seen before, even during her years as Vincent Phantomhive's weapon. The former maid was not sure whether it was a good idea to reveal her name to such a man but then she also recalled her friend's words.

_"On the contrary deary, his new butler accompanies him. He's quite the assistant."_

In possibly a foolish mistake, Meredith balled her fists and refused to be subservient to this man as she had worked here, protecting the Phantomhive name far longer than he. "My name is Meredith Mathers, I worked here under the former head of the Phantomhive family. I've come because I have business with your master," announced the auburn haired woman, not backing down from the subtle intimidation that this man was giving. Though instead of any emotion or show of surprise, the butler gave a smile as he rejected her attempt of any defiance. "I'm afraid you have come at a most inopportune time, please do come back later," said the butler as he steadily began to close the distance between them, loving the thought of a challenge or to possibly see where this may end. Meredith grew frustrated by the dismissal from the butler, but was also equally alarmed by the odd way this man was behaving. In a moment of rationalization, the hasty former maid realized that she was the odd one here. He's simply doing his job, while all she sounds like is the potentially crazy intruder. With a step back to keep her distance, she mentally scolded herself for getting into this position. As much as she hated to agree with the Undertaker, this was a foolish mistake and nothing good would come from it.

"I certainly will. Now if you please I shall let myself out," said Meredith with an edge in her voice, frustrated but also incredibly wary of this strange man. Something was not quite right about him and she intended to leave before he gets any closer. With one stare back at his intense eyes, she felt like she was caught in a trap and following her instincts, she bolted. With her supernatural speed and agility she raced across the field, intending to escape and not caring about hiding her true nature. It was only after she made the leap over the impossibly tall gate did she turn and look back, expecting to see the butler still lost in the garden behind the home but instead gave a gasp and backed away from the gate in shock as this mysterious butler had been directly behind her, the iron bars being the only thing keeping them apart. Meredith was mystified at the sight of him; it was impossible for a normal man to keep up with her speed! So how is he standing only a foot away from her, gazing through the bars with that same eerie smile and intense eyes? Bewildered and befuddled, Meredith ran again, this time not looking back as she made a dash back to London, intending to lose him and to put as much space as possible between them. This man was no ordinarily butler, thought the woman.

After an hour of endless running and jumping across rooftops, she turned to look back one final time. With heavy breaths indicating her fatigue, her eyes scanned along the horizon, looking for any sign of that mysterious butler. Only till she was satisfied did she make the leap back into the Undertaker's bedroom, never noticing the single raven in the sky who flew as high as the moon.

The next morning, Meredith woke up with unease in the pit of her stomach. The memories of last night's events playing out once more, otherworldly eyes and a sinuous smile standing out, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand with a sense of danger. With an anxious heart she balled her fists in the blankets of the bed, worried about Ciel's safety around such a creature. Before any more thought could be given about the mysterious Phantomhive butler, the door was pushed open and in came her very rude companion.

"My oh my… Finally awake are you. Best get decent my dear. Thanks to your well thought out actions, we have someone here waiting to meet you…" Purred the Undertaker, his long pointer finger waving back and forth, shaming Meredith for her show of impatience. In response to the sudden intrusion of her privacy, the woman held the blankets tightly to protect her dignity, immediately irked by her companion's lack of privacy.

"Do you mind? A man is to knock before entering a lady's room," retorted the already agitated woman, her powder blue slip modestly covering her body with only the square shaped cut of the neckline leaving the prize of bare collarbones to be seen and frazzled auburn waves to stand out against the color of the fabric, resting along shoulders.

"Indeed so my dear but you seem to forget one thing. This is my room."

"Your room? Last night the blankets were so covered in dust, I had to air them out before even laying in them. Obviously you prefer to sleep elsewhere as this bed had not seemed to be used in weeks."

"Even so my love, it is still my room. I may come in when I please. Now hurry and get decent, mustn't keep your guests waiting any longer," sung the Undertaker, his smile growing ever wider as he will finally be able to see all this tension pay off.

"What guests? No one other than you knows that I am here."

"Ah but thanks to your rash actions, you seem to have caught ahold of the attention of someone rather important… Hmm I wonder who?" Teased the undertaker, his voice emphasizing at the end.

"Like I said my dear, you truly do know how to make an entrance…"

And with that the Undertaker left, a chuckle escaping him as he left his company alone with her thoughts. Meredith's brows furrowed, her mind already trying to figure out the pieces.

But I had not been followed, thought the confused woman. I made sure of it… How could anyone possibly know? Could it be him? But I thought I lost him! He was nowhere in sight…

Now with a perplexed mind, Meredith forced herself out of bed and began to dress. Curious that if the butler had somehow known of her current whereabouts and alerted Ciel to her presence then…

And just like that, the former maid picked up her pace. Eager to see if her suspicions were correct.

Anxiously, Meredith smoothed her hair and brushed off any dust from her plain gown, glancing at her appearance in the dusty dresser mirror once before leaving, not wanting to look too bad in front of her company. With controlled steps she walked along the hall, her heightened sense of hearing working to pick up any bit of conversation from the shop but instead seemed to only hear the beating of her anxious heart. With a deep breath she reached for the handle on the door that would lead to her destination, and with another she pulled it open.

With quiet trepidation she looked towards the ground when entering the room, hearing only the Undertaker announce her appearance to his guests.

"Ah there she is… Tell me butler, is she the mouse who happened to cause trouble last night?"

With curiosity Meredith's hazel eyes risen, finding the man from last night's gaze upon her. Her eyes locked upon the butler's and she was a little relieved to see that they were indeed not glowing and it must have been the trick of the moonlight that made them so intense.

"Undoubtedly yes. She is the one who trespassed onto your land, my Lord." And with that Meredith's gaze moved to the right, her eyes widening in reaction as she took in the appearance of that little boy whom she held so long ago.

_"That's not true Meri! You're the most fun of the maids! I won't forget about you…"_

He looked so dignified, so aged before his time. Meredith's fingers began to tremble as she took in his appearance and she could feel tears begin to well in her eyes as she has seen one of his own eyes hidden behind an eye patch. A pang of guilt hitting her like a blade as she recalled that he must have lost of it in the fire somehow. Time seemed to move slowly as she processed his appearance and finally her eyes rested on his. Memories flooding and muscles loosening as she could do nothing but gaze, his pool of blue being as open as the sky and equally calming to this awestruck and pitifully stunned woman.

"Thank you for your help Undertaker, I'll take it from here. Sebastian! Seize Miss Mathers and ensure she does not escape. She's coming with us." And with that Lord Phantomhive left, making his way outside and back into his stagecoach, leaving the curtains drawn as a sign of no disturbance. Tension seemed to build in the room, and before Sebastian could make a move any closer to Meredith, she raised her left wrist in offer, very willing to be brought back with him as her eyes never left the spot where Ciel once stood.

The Undertaker observed the sight before him, his knowing eyes hidden behind his hair and mischievous smile as he watched the scene play out before him. No introductions were made and no words were spoken between them but the gazes they made said it all. He was very willing to take as she was willing to let it all be taken. With ponderous thoughts he let the scene play as it did; he watched his company be taken away into the hands of the demon and gazed from the door as he watched her sit next to him as the passenger on the stagecoach. Yes he thought, things are about to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

 

With downcast eyes and frazzled thoughts, Meredith relinquished herself to the butler she met the night before; forgoing her own feelings of danger about the man in exchange for Ciel's wishes. From her peripheral vision she could see the tall butler take steps towards her, his own small smile never leaving his face. Every step he took, the woman's mind pushed at her to regain space between them; to not let this man touch her lest she fall in a trap. What type of trap Meredith did not know but she realizes that she'll find out soon enough. When their eyes finally met, there was tension in the stare. It was like a hunter approaching their caught prey and sadly Meredith was the doe with her leg trapped in the claws of devotion; willing to be caught as there was simply no other way.

She was expecting a harsh grip on her wrist to pull her along but instead felt a small shiver up her spine as his gloved fingers wrapped around her hand, her fingers laying in his palm as his thumb gently roamed along the top; leading her to the stagecoach like a dancer would lead their partner out to the dancefloor. Meredith followed along diligently, tense at the hand holding but also willing to be lead. Graciously she thanked the butler for helping her up the stagecoach, getting her settled as the driver's passenger, using his name for the first time as she recalled Ciel ordering him. Still full of unease, Meredith looked towards the doorway as Sebastian readied the horses, wanting to glance at the Undertaker and mouth an apology for leaving abruptly like this but instead she caught him with a smile of his own and of course he waved his finger at her, then pointing at his smile. She understood what he was trying to say and tentatively she gave him a small smile, realizing that this should be a happy moment but also it was all so very tense. When Sebastian took his place as driver she gave a little wave as they pulled off into traffic, knowing that after today she won't be able to see him for a while.

The drive back was quiet, Sebastian made no attempt at conversation as he was busy handling the horses and Meredith tended to her thoughts. She wondered what will happen; will she be treated as a prisoner or a guest, a friend or enemy; either way, she was happy to have even made it this far. Once the stage coach made half of the journey of leaving London and travelled along country roads, Sebastian announced that they will be arriving soon but then in a lower voice he recalled. "Though I assume you already know that, don't you…" The former maid glanced at the butler, his same small smile never leaving his face as he stared forward.

When the Manor had finally appeared in vision, the front gates began to open at their arrival and with curious eyes Meredith took in the sight before her, seeing the manor for the first time in daylight and this time she didn't have to trespass. As the horses had finally came to a stop outside the great home, Meredith had almost stepped down from the stage coach herself till she felt a hand on top of her own; when she glanced to find Sebastian staring back at her, she recalled the circumstances and waited on the stagecoach, letting him tend to Ciel first. As Meredith patiently waited, she noticed a face peaking from the window next to the entrance and awkwardly a boy with blonde hair stepped out, urgently running along to Sebastian's side as the butler helped Ciel out of the carriage. With a quick whisper the blonde boy ran along to reach for the reigns and in surprise he caught a look at Meredith, only being able to stare before Sebastian shooed him away, ordering for him to settle the horses as the Butler drew closer, this time extending his hand out for Meredith to take as she stepped down from the high seat. When she finally planted her feet along the ground did she notice how tall Sebastian was to her, his gloved hand still holding her fingers in his palm as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Lord Phantomhive has retired to his office at the moment, now if you'll please wait in the Foyer I shall come for you when he is ready." And with that he let go of her hand, this time raising his in a signal as he lead her way to where she will patiently wait. She turned to look again the boy before going up the steps to the main door, watching him lead the horses away to where the stables are located. When she turned back and caught Sebastian watching her, did she then rush up the steps to follow him inside the great house she once knew as her home.

Even though she knew this house was not the same one she lived in, it felt the same. Everything looked the same, even the upholstery on the chair she sat in felt the same. How could it be done? She thought to herself, feeling the plush velvet underneath her fingers as she absently ran a hand down the fabric, the last time she waited for someone in the foyer like this, she was being told she was let go. With a weary gaze she looked to the grand stairs, seeing that maybe everything couldn't be saved or recreated as she noticed the missing portrait, the large one with Vincent and Rachel, her former Master and his beloved wife. To be honest, Meredith was a bit relieved to not have to see that portrait; to see even an image of Vincent would have been too much as she still blames herself for Ciel's lost.

It feels like hours have passed but in reality it was only twenty minutes before Sebastian made his way into the foyer, coming to retrieve the former maid. "My Master is ready to see you now. If you will please follow me, Miss." Asked the Butler, his voice smooth and inviting as he beckoned her to follow along. Meredith could feel her jaw tense as she moved to follow after the butler, her anxious heart beating rather quickly as she walked down the same path that used to lead to Vincent's office only to recall that instead of Vincent being behind those doors, it will be Ciel. With tightening fists wringing the edge of her skirt, she lost herself in thoughts once more only this time being broken out of them by Sebastian.

"Forgive me for the wait, Miss Mathers. It's unlike my master to keep guests waiting but it seems you cause quite the dilemma for him. I'm sure you have plenty of things to talk about," said Sebastian, now knocking and announcing their presence to the occupant of the office. With only a word of acknowledgement from Ciel, Sebastian opened the door for Meredith and gave a smile as he closed it behind her, the door giving an audible click.

"I would have preferred a letter," said a voice. Like a moth drawn to a flame the woman turned to the source of that familiar voice, her feet unconsciously moving on their own closer to the desk. He looked so small compared to the furniture, his desk and armchair looking eerily similar to his father's before him.

"Would you have read it if I had written one?" Asked Meredith, gradually getting closer to the desk. Silence came from Ciel, and it rung a dull ache in the woman's heart. With furrowed brows she couldn't help but gaze at her beloved, he has been ignoring her eyes and instead he focuses on the papers before him. Silence remained between the two, Meredith now a foot away from the desk and Ciel writing signatures on papers.

"You have trespassed into my grounds and yet the fences do not show any signs of compromise. How?" Asked the Lord, hands entangling themselves as he rested his chin on them and finally with his sapphire blue eye did Meredith get her prize of Ciel's full attention.

"I jumped," replied the woman.

"Clearly, how else would you be able to scale a cast iron fence without leaving a mark," replied Ciel with a sarcastic tone, his passive aggressive nature showing through.

"There is a lot you don't know of me. A lot I couldn't tell you…" Meredith stopped herself before finishing her sentence, nearly slipping back into old habits and referring to Ciel as Master. Ciel remained silent for a moment, and Meredith waited patiently for his response.

"Then tell me now."

"There is a lot to say…"

"We have time."

With a deep breath the woman recalled a memory, the story that she was telling Ciel the night of her leaving and hesitantly she recalled what she said to him.

"Well… One day about 15 years ago, your father found me lying unconscious in the streets of London and I had no idea who I was. To this day, I go by a name your father picked for me." With an emotion in her tone, she pushed on and continued to retell her story to Ciel, his hands now relaxed on the desk as he listened to this old tale.

"Having nowhere else to go or a penny to my name, I started to work here as a maid. Your father again made the offer and proceeded to give me a purpose. My job was simple in the beginning, doing laundry, cleaning and tending to whatever errands came my way. It was a while later did I find out what the Phantomhive family was tasked with, a confrontation went wrong and I was present at the time to tend to the guests. When I found myself with a knife to my neck did I realize that things aren't as they seem at the Phantomhive Manor. It was only instinct but your father had a look of surprise on his face as he turned to find that same knife wedged into my attacker's throat." Meredith paused in her story, taking a breath as she watched Ciel's eye close in thought as he listened.

"After that day. Your father called me in, apologized for what has occurred and he too had this conversation with me… He asked if I had any combat training."

"And do you?"

"Well now I do, thanks to him. Your father after that day, had seen something in me and… I don't think he would have liked me going back to getting the stains out of clothing; knowing that I had the potential for a lot more than domestic chores."

"So he trained you to fight?"

"He trained me to be his personal maid. And apparently that entails fire arm accuracy along with efficiency in hand to hand combat. I can't explain it my Lo-… Excuse me, Phantomhive. I can't explain it but I've always been different than the other maids, I can run faster, jump higher, not sure why but I can."

"Well that does match the description that my butler has explained to me. Very well, that's enough. I heard enough."

"But don't you want to know why I left?" Asked Meredith, confusion on her face as she hid nothing from her beloved.

"Why bother knowing, you left and now you returned to trespass on my land. Did you think I would let you in if I did see you? I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes I understand that, forgive my trespasses Lord Phantomhive. I just wanted to see you. After hearing about what happened-"

"And how dare you for thinking you can just step back into my life after disappearing, you have a lot of nerve, Miss Mathers."

"…Yes, yes unfortunately I do."

As their conversation progressed, emotion started to show in their voices. Tears began to well as Meredith could hear the anger hidden behind her old master's voice, the shadows of blame and guilt rising in her chest as she heard the bitterness in such a young boy's voice. All she could wonder was why would something like this have to happen to someone as young as him. She caught Ciel's eye narrowing at the sight of her own moistened eyes, she understood that he was angry and no amount of apologizing will make things better. But that won't stop Meredith from trying to somehow be in Ciel's life again.

"Sign this," ordered the boy as he slid the papers he was signing to Meredith's side of the desk. After scanning the documents Meredith could feel her heart swell as she realized what it was. It was a contract of employment, she was being given her position as a Phantomhive Maid again. As the woman laid down the papers she glanced at Ciel, only to find him handing her a pen and his face holding no emotion but frustration. All Meredith wanted to do was pull her boy into an embrace, happy for this second chance to make things right but instead she controlled herself and eagerly took the pen, thanking him as she signed her life away to the Phantomhive name, never caring to look at the contract's fine print as she was willing to give as much as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you enjoyed my writing and are still willing to read about Miss Mather's days then please leave a kudos or better yet a comment if you felt like something has particularly affected you.
> 
> One thing I must say is that Meredith is a half demon, she does not know that she is or that demons and supernatural beings exist and given time she will find out the truth about the world and those around her.


End file.
